Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rifle or firearm and in particular, a gas regulator for a firearm. Still other embodiments relate generally to a rifle or firearm and in particular, a locking sight for a firearm.
Folding or collapsible sights are desirable for weapons in that the same allows the sight to transition from a first folded or stowed position to a second extended or deployed position. In one application, the first folded or stowed position allows the sight to be configured or located in a position that does not interfere with an optical sighting system or accessory that is mounted to a rail of the weapon. However, folding or collapsible sights may be inadvertently moved from the deployed position. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a folding or collapsible sight with a locking mechanism that prevents inadvertent movement of the sight
A flash suppressor and/or a sound suppressor used with a firearm or rifle will increase the rate of fire or cycling of the firearm. This increase in cycling may also increase the wear rate of components of the firearm. In addition, variations in the types of ammunition used with rifle will also vary the cycling rate of the rifle and a rifle configured for use with one type of ammunition may cycle too fast when fired with another type of ammunition thus causing the aforementioned excessive wear to the components of the rifle. Non-limiting examples of different types of ammunition are 5.56 mm NATO ammunition and 223 Remington ammunition each of which may provide different cycling rates when fired from a rifle having the same gas port configuration in a gas impingement system. Still further there are reliability issues associated with higher cycling rates when ammunition is changed for example, round feeding may not occur or may occur improperly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for regulating the gas pressure in a rifle and thus allowing the same to be configured for use with suppressors and various types of ammunition.